


Jaeden and Nic

by brbgettingwine



Series: Bill Skarsgard fics. [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, actually its very gay trash, it fandom trash, just straight trash, nic hamilton, nic is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbgettingwine/pseuds/brbgettingwine
Summary: Nic stays with his pal Jaeden when he visits Los Angeles. They read fanfiction and find an inspiring work featuring the two of them..(The next installment of the Bill Skarsgard Chronicles - even though he's not officially in it.)





	Jaeden and Nic

**Author's Note:**

> deal with it.
> 
> We are taking requests as usual. All are read and eventually will be gotten too. <3

Nic gave Jaeden a massive hug, he was psyched to finally be back in L.A. and to get to spend some time with the boy. 

“Heya man” He slung his bag over his shoulder and set off to Jaeden’s parents’ car.

“Yo, what’s up Nic?!” Jaeden was so excited to see his friend again. They talked almost every day when he was back in Australia. In the car they were catching up like crazy, talking about everything, Jaeden was looking forward to showing Nic his new video game, and his new computer set up.

The two had settled into Jaeden’s room and after a couple hours Nic spoke up. 

“So how’s being famous treating you? I think i’m gonna hunt down that paparazzi pic that guy took of us today. Post it, ‘cause it was my first you know.” He shrugged and took out his phone.

Jaeden just laughed, “At least I turned around for it.” he smiled putting his phone down so they could talk. 

“No like, life is fine. I’ll do some live streams now and then, keep the fans interested, but my agent is working on getting me into this movie coming up, that should be fun.” He saw Nic and his mind short circuited, he forgot how much he liked looking at him. He was a genuinely handsome man, and Jaeden liked handsome men….

“Have you ever looked yourself up online?”

“Yeah, couple times, there’s some scary shit I hear though so I’ve never looked too deep.”

He eyed the other boy. “Have you?”

“Oh yeah, all the time! Our fans are so creative, there are so many pictures, and fan theories, and stories!” Jaeden said grabbing his phone and rolled his chair closer to the bed so they were touching knees. 

“You’ve never read the stories people write about Henry? Or you?” He asked surprised, he assumed everyone did.

“Oh Jesus, Henry?” Nic shook his head, “He’s a fucking psycho. What would people even write about him?” Then it registered what Jaeden had said next. “Me?” His mouth fell open slightly and he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Oh people love Henry, so many stories and blogs dedicated to just him! They are like, in love with him.” Harden laughed and opened tumblr on his phone. An app he was very familiar with. 

“Yeah dude, you are totally famous enough. People write so much about you.” He searched Henry Bowers on Tumblr and found instantly the blog he had been talking about. 

“You should see how many people love Owen and Patrick!” He started showing him stories after pictures after posts about how great Henry was. 

“Oh! AO3!” he was so happy to be showing Henry this website most likely for the first time.

“Who has time for all of this?” They had spent almost an hour looking through endless edited photos and “imagines” were they called? of Henry, Bowers Gang, even some of him and Owen together in and out of character. He was both horrified and beyond intrigued. 

“What’s this website now?” He looked over the screen in confusion.

“This is tumblr. It's good for lots of things besides It stuff, but there is a big following on there for it. The other website I'm gonna show you is AO3, I can't remember what it stands for, but it's got so many stories.” He said and laughed typing it into his browser, he then looked up ‘Nicolas Hamilton’. 

“Let the games begin.” Jaeden just laughed. He had looked himself up on here countless times. “There's some pretty rough stuff on here, so just be careful.” He was scrolling slowly letting him read the descriptions. 

“Holy shit. Like legitimate story stories.” Nic looked through the entries in wonder.

“They’re mostly me with fans.” He pointed, “but thats.. wow.. all of us together.” It was a fic about all of the actors in the gang getting together at a cast party. He felt a little ill but also couldn’t help feeling a twinge of excitement at it all. 

Jaeden nodded and let the boy scroll, he had already seen most of these. He didn't read them, but he had searched all his friends. 

“Finn has the biggest following, and then probably Owen.” He said shrugging. “Besides Bill I mean.” He laughed thinking back to Bill had him blushing, but Nic seemed pretty interested in the phone to notice. As they were scrolling they came across one post that caught Jaeden’s eye. But he couldn't tell what had so he searched the page. 

Tags: underage, teens, anal sex, ass smakery, please don't judge me, I love them both, Tumblr made me do it

Characters: Nic Hamilton, Jaeden Lieberher

Oh...that's why it caught his eyes. It was about them. Together. Shit.

Nic stared at the screen, no way. “Is.. is that us? That’s us.” He slowly turned to look at his friend. “Should.. should we read it? Ya know, to see if it’s any good? For science.” He stared at Jaeden and swallowed. He was beginning to feel a little hot and he hoped the boy couldn’t notice. 

“Uh, duh!” He said laughing. He noticed his friend’s shift in mood, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. They started reading, the story took place on set, and it had them hanging out in Nic’s trailer to start off. It was about Jaeden thinking Henry was hot, which was the furthest thing from his mind on set, but they would skip over that part. Reading more, Nic would grab Jaeden, and laugh at him at first, not realizing he was serious. When he did realize, he would smirk and lean in to kiss him. 

“For the record, I never liked Henry, I thought he was a douchebag.” Jaeden said laughing, mostly to hide the blush on his cheeks from reading about them kissing. That part was hot for sure. 

Nic laughed to hide how much his body seemed to be enjoying the story. “Excuse you, that mullet was exquisite.” He playfully knocked his knee against Jaeden’s. “Let’s keep going.” He hoped he didn’t say that last suggestion too fast.

Jaeden just smiled and kept reading. After they kissed for a while Jaeden pulled back, looking towards the bedroom. Nic said something about how cute Jaeden was, and it made Jaeden blush in real life and in the fic. He hoped Nic didn’t actually see. Nic started to pull him to the bedroom, and they fell on the bed, kissing and rubbing up against one another. It was starting to get pretty hot and Jaeden was feeling it in his stomach. 

In the story Nicolas was the one that made the first move, removing Jaeden’s shirt and tugging on his pants. The story made it clear that this had never happened to the boy before. Jaeden felt offended when he read that, but he couldn’t exactly go around telling people he had had sex with an almost 30 year old man…

Nic’s eyes were flying through the lines, he got so caught up in reading the unfolding scene that he didn’t notice that he was leaning into Jaeden. He had never properly read a fanfiction story and this was an entirely new experience. It was also a new experience to have to fight back all of the intense feelings he suddenly had involving his friend. He resisted the urge to adjust himself as his pants grew tighter when he read further and got to a part where his fictional counterpart was leading fictional Jaeden in giving him a blowjob. 

That was something new, Jaeden had never given a blowjob, but he wanted to now. They made it sounds so appealing. And easy. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought of getting on his knees for Nic. Suddenly he looked to his door, which was shut, but not locked. He wanted to get up now and lock it, but he figured that would be too presumptuous. He licked his lips as they kept reading, swallowing back some of his guilty thoughts, he quickly glanced up to his friend, and then back to the page. Apparently Jaeden had done a great job, but Nic wanted more, so Jaeden was happy to help. When he tugged off his pants the story made a scene of Jaeden being self conscious, something he most certainly was not. He was small, he knew that, but he didn’t mind his body, and he hoped for his imagination’s sake, Nic didn’t either. 

Nic coughed and ran his hand through his hair. Christ when had Jaeden gotten so close? When had it gotten so much hotter in his room? He was torn between moving away and wanting to get even closer. He tore his eyes from the story and looked at his friend. “So uh… that.. that was interesting.” He looked down at his hands which were currently in his lap, hopefully hiding his quickly growing problem. 

“Just so you know,” Jaeden said first thing, “I have no problem being naked.” He looked up at his friend, and then down at his hands, following Nic’s eyes. Looking back up at him he noticed how tense he was, and quickly became worried that he was upset by the fic. 

“Sorry, it’s just a story, it doesn’t mean anything really, just someone’s idea’s. I just think it’s kind of cool, all the work they put into this ya know?” He rambled trying to clean up any mess there might be. 

Nic couldn’t tear his eyes away from his hands but he huffed a laugh. “No, no, yeah it’s super well written but ah,” he glanced up at Jaeden sidelong, “now we uh.. have a little problem.” 

“Do we?” Jaeden asked, confused by what he meant. He was worried Nic was mad at him, or grossed out with him. He moved away from him, rolling his chair back a few spaces, looking at Nic from a bit farther away. Hopefully some space would make it better. He didn’t want Nic to be upset with him and possibly ruin the whole trip. 

“Yeah, uh.” Nic paused unsure of how to confess his situation. “That was kind of.. reallyfuckinghot.” He spilled it out all at once and then felt his cheeks glow as he studied his left thumb’s hangnail intently. 

Oh. Oh… Jaeden thought to himself for a moment before he got up out of his chair, setting his phone down, and going over to the door, locking it quickly before he turned back around. Walking over to the bed he gently pushed Nic back a bit, wanting him to scoot back. When he had he climbed on top of him, one leg on either side and he sat down perfectly on top of him. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he moved in close. 

“How can I help?” 

Nic’s jaw dropped and he froze as the boy climbed into his lap. He supposed that it shouldn’t be too surprising that Jaeden had found it hot as well but damn this was so much better than the fictional story. He groaned when Jaeden’s weight shifted on top of his cock and he murmured.

“Oh fuck.” Was all that he could manage before he leaned up and kissed him.

Jaeden kissed him back deeply, letting it continue for a bit before he moved to bite at his lip, tugging on it gently. He moved to kiss along his jaw, and thought better of it than to bite, didn’t want anyone knowing about this, at least, not yet. He pulled back and rocked his hips down, grinding against Nic, and smirked, watching his face. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked, wondering briefly if Nic had ever done anything like this before. 

Nic, already breathless, bucked up into Jaeden and bit his own lip. “Shit, wanna act out the fan story?” He made eye contact with Jaeden and saw an unusual confidence in his expression. “You done this before?” He inquired, knowing the boy was a few years younger than him and he had only had sex with 2 girls.. and made out drunkenly with his mate once.

Jaeden, keeping the smirk on his face, lowered himself to the floor, and started undoing Nic’s pants. 

“Once, but never this.” He said and looked up at Nic, hoping he wouldn’t mind. 

“You?” He asked as he ran his hand over the bulge in his jeans. He had read about blow jobs, and watched plenty of video’s but never had he actually given one. He was excited. He unzipped the pants and moved Nic closer to the edge of the bed. 

“I- ah, yeah, only with girls” Nic began as Jaeden touched him. He moved closer to give the boy better access and lifted his hips to pull his jeans and boxers down properly. 

“I’m better than a girl.” He said cockily. He had never done it before, but he made Bill come, which had to say something. 

“Promise.” He winked at him and finally grabbed his dick and started pumping it slowly. Moving closer he licked his lips and felt the saliva in his mouth at the mere smell of his skin. After a second he decided to just go for it and licked across the head. Then taking another swing at it, he licked again, and again until his cock was covered, and then he took it in his mouth finally and started bobbing his head, doing his best to avoid his teeth.

“Holy fuck, yes,” Nic moaned and twisted his hands in the bedsheet. Jaeden’s mouth was heavenly and damn if he had never done this before he was absolutely a natural. “Better, yeah.” Was all he could say before he moaned loud again and then bit his lip to keep from letting Jaeden’s parents know. Shit his parents. What if they came up here? Suddenly the boy swirled his tongue and Nic forgot all about the adults in the house and his hands found Jaeden’s hair.

Jaeden moaned around his dick, and went faster, bobbing his head, moving his tongue around the base, using his other hand to come up and hold his balls softly. Hopefully Nic would get the memo, and pull on it. 

“Shit do you like.. not have a gag reflex?!” Nic’s eyes rolled back as Jaeden practically took him all the way in. He pulled sharply on his soft hair and marvelled at the sounds the boy responded with.

Moving his head as much as he could he shook it from side to side, pulling off for a moment to say no before going back down, this time to the very end, rubbing his nose against Nic’s body. Using his tongue on the underside of his cock he moaned again, feeling it in his throat. He could only imagine what it would be like to take Bill like this. Pulling off again he sat back, his jaw was tired. 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” He asked looking up, going back to being innocent, it was his best feature. 

Nic’s gaze snapped up. “Fuck yeah.” He moved back on the bed and tore his shirt off. “I’ve never, you know, fucked a guy before though,” he added as an afterthought.

“It’s so much better. Tighter.” he said with a smirk and got some lube out of his bottom nightstand drawer. Throwing his pants off and climbing on top of Nic, he ground down on him and ran his nails down his chest. After thinking about it for a second he shook his head. 

“Actually, it'll be easiest for you if we switch.” he said and moved over getting on his hands and knees, once Nic was behind him he moved his ass a bit, seeing if he could get Nic to do the one thing he had fallen in love with the most from his time with Bill. He had gotten in the habit of doing it to himself, but it didn't compare to someone else's hands on him. 

Staring at the ass in front of him, Nic could hardly believe it was his to take at that moment. He reached out and grabbed one of the cheeks playing with it. He smirked when Jaeden pushed back, moaning. “Yeah? You like that?”

“please… Nic, please…” he let his head fall, turning bright red all down his back, having to ask for this was going to be so embarrassing. 

“Please what?” Nic was slightly lost but he couldn’t help but grin at how restless and desperate Jaeden seemed already.

“Spank me…” he whimpered, his voice going higher at the end. He didn't want to ask for it, but god he needed it. He shook his ass again and moved so his ass was against Nic’s hand. 

“Wha-” Nic’s jaw dropped, then he collected himself. This kid was going to be the death of him. He experimentally brought his hand down on the pale skin and Jaeden moaned, pushing back more. Gaining courage he spanked him again, much harder and again. He saw a red mark form and switched to the other side. He watched the skin get marked under his hands with fascination.

Jaeden was in heaven. He was sure he could come from this alone. He was moaning and biting his finger to keep himself quiet. His parents were downstairs, but they were still only downstairs. 

“God, please fuck me.” He gritted out after a particularly hard slap and he shuddered, arching his back to show off his hole. 

“No need to call me God, man.” Nic smirked and hit him one last time before getting the lube and covering his fingers. He knew the basics at least. He inserted one carefully and when he met no negative response he began to move it around. After a short while he added another, scissoring them apart.

“Fuck, I’ll call you anything you want.” he said breathless. It felt so good, but he wanted to come with Nic. In the back of his head he knew he could come twice, but he didn't want Nic to stop just because he had come, and he seemed like the kind of guy that would. 

Nic grinned at that and took his fingers out. His body was probably ready, right? He lubed himself up and teased around Jaeden’s hole with the head of his cock before sticking it in an inch or two. He felt the boy pushing back so he snapped his hips and sank all the way in the rest of the way. He groaned loudly before remembering Jaeden’s family was home. “Shit.” He mumbled.

“I don't even care if they hear, just fuck me.” He said quickly and started to move around, waiting for Nic to just take him. He was impatient that much was obvious, but he knew he could be good for whoever was on top. Moaning when he started to pick up the pace he wanted to come so badly, but he had to wait. Mumbling curse words to himself he bit his lip. 

Nic shook his head. Jeaden was so much more of a slut than he had ever imagined, which wasn’t saying much because he had not imagined him being a slut at all. He went with it though and started to fuck him hard, nearly pulling all the way out with each thrust and slamming back in. God he was right, this was so much better than any girl. 

Jaeden was on the edge and he prayed he would make it till Nic came, so he did his best to squeeze around him, arch his back and call out his name, panting. He honestly didn't care if his whole family watched, he felt too good to keep quiet. 

“Fuck yes Nic, Nic…” he felt he was strong enough so he got back up on his hands and started working against him to push back when he thrusted forward. Like they were both fucking each other. 

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ .” Nic felt himself closing in on his orgasm. “I’m gonna..yes, shit, fuck Jaeden.” He let out a stream of curses as he felt the boy tighten around his dick. He cried out and saw white across his vision and he came then pumped into the boy a few more times, milking his come into his friend.

Jaeden bit his hand hard to keep from screaming out, he finally let himself go coming in time with his friend. He panted as he came down from his high and let himself fall against the bed, Nic slipping out of him. He was so worn out after sex. Without moving his arms he made a grabby motion for Nic and wanting him to join him laying down. 

Nic was worried about Jaeden’s parents walking in but the bed was calling him, he set an alarm for half an hour on his phone and collapsed down next to the other boy. He kissed his neck before turning his head gently so he could kiss Jaeden’s mouth.

He kissed him back, he really enjoyed doing that...kissing. Falling asleep he slept peacefully until an alarm started going off. He woke up curled next to Nic, his arm around his waist. He sat up, the sheet coming with him and he grumbled. His dad told him to stop doing this. He would have to do this load of laundry himself. Peeling the sheet away from him he went and slid on a pair of sweatpants as he watched Nic for a moment before he woke up to the second alarm. 

Nic looked at his phone groggily, he rubbed his eyes. “Huh, Bill just texted me. Says he wants to grab a bite while we're both in town.” He looked up to Jaeden, remembering what had just happened, he got up and crossed to where the boy was standing to kiss him briefly. 

Jaeden’s ears burned when he mentioned Bill. He kissed him back and smiled. 

“You should go, my parents will understand. Tell him I say hi.” He said with a wicked grin.


End file.
